


My Many, Many Prompts!

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Continuously Adding More Tags, Multi, So many different AUs idk what to do, This is all prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a collection of the countless story ideas that pop into my head! There's just about every AU you can think of, and implied ratings range from General Audiences to Explicit. But you can apply them to whatever and however you want!Feel free to pick up any idea you like! Just let me know and I'll list you under that prompt!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Soulmate Prompt 1

Character A is from a race of people who have soulmates. To their surprise, their destined mate is a human, a species which is far more free when it comes to choosing partners.


	2. Sugardaddy/Sugarbaby Prompt 1

Character A begrudgingly agrees to attend a special event that their friend is fond of. Just what type of event exactly? One where potential sugar babies meet hopeful sugar daddies. It’s embarrassing and ridiculous, but Character A is in desperate need of money (lest they become homeless), and if all they need to do is spend time with an older person in order to pay their bills, then so be it. But sex is 100% off the table.


End file.
